The People Under the Stairs
The People Under the Stairs was one of the two haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights II. It returned the following year for Halloween Horror Nights III. It was located in Soundstage 23 and had a prequel in 2006 called The People Under the Stairs: Under Construction. History and Location The house was based on the 1991 movie The People Under the Stairs, directed by Wes Craven. The movie was reasonably successful, so Universal decided to make it into a haunted house. For Halloween Horror Nights II, Universal used some of the actual props from the movie in Soundstage 23 and turned it into a haunted house for their 2nd Halloween event. Soundstage 23 is one of the many soundstage facilities built in the park. They are occasionally used to shoot films/ T.V. shows. Soundstage 23 in particular is one of the more larger soundstages in the park. The house was very popular, so Universal decided to bring it back for 1993. The house was largely the same, as it was reportedly never taken down after the previous year. In 2006, the house would have a prequel titled People Under the Stairs: Under Construction. Description (1992) Haunted Sound Stage #23. Take a trip through the cryptic set that you will never forget... ever! Description (1993) Soundstage 23 is haunted. Beware! The walls are alive with terror! Walkthrough Not much information about this house exists due to its age. It is however known that, as can be seen from the page image, it was a very gory house. There were staged beheadings of scareactors. One of the rooms in this house featured Daddy, one of the villains from the movie, taking meat from a corpse and throwing it. Also another scenes featured human taxidermy. Another scene had Roach coming out of a vent in the ceiling screaming at guests walking by. Daddy in his gimp suit would then come out with his shotgun shooting at the ceiling where Roach came from. There was also a scene that made guests feel as if they were outside with a starry night sky above them. There were also staged beheadings. According to one account, there was a room with a plexiglass wall with hundreds of roaches and "tassels" that would blow against you to make you feel like their were bugs crawling on you. They also had broken chunks of wall where people would scare guests. In 1993, the house was largely the same, except for the addition of The Roach Man. Pictures PUTS Layout.jpg PUTS Room.jpg PUTS 1992 Daddys Hallway.jpg HHN 1993 Roach Man.jpg|A picture of The Roach Man that appeared in this house. Sources dockimo (Dr Jimmy) Christopher Rupley Hhn guide Trivia * This house was the first haunted house based off of a movie and the first house located in Soundstage 23. * The house in 1993 was the debut appearance of The Roach Man. * Sometimes in the room containing Daddy, the red and sticky fake blood would splatter everywhere when he threw the meat and stain people's clothes. Category: Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights II (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights III (Orlando) Category:Soundstage 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando